


Slippery When Wet

by emmmeyerrr



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, I will add more tags as I write :), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Professor Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmmeyerrr/pseuds/emmmeyerrr
Summary: You are an English major at Coruscant University. Living alone, in a rinky-dink apartment, barely making ends meet outside of your scholarship, a chance encounter with a mystery man leads you down a path of romance with someone unexpected.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m brand new to this!! I’m trying really hard to make this good, so if you actually read this, please leave a comment and give suggestions! I’m open to literally anything. :)

A puff of air rolled off your lips and dissipated into the cold evening air. Tucking a wild strand of hair back behind your ear, you ducked your head and continued the freezing trek back to your apartment. Hands shoved so far into your coat pockets, you thought they might rip right through the flimsy fabric. Scatting and humming along quietly to the gentle music playing through your headphones. 

It was getting late. Darkness was creeping up on the tall buildings of the city, and the street lamps had been lit for quite a while now.

You hadn’t planned on staying so late at the library, even after just working an eight-hour shift at Maz’s General Store, but 2 energy drinks and an English exam breathing down your neck can make any student work a little longer than usual. Regardless of the fact that it was a Sunday night, and you should be home prepping for classes tomorrow. But a library session seemed smart, seeing as the notoriously difficult and terrifying Professor Ren would be administering the exam. Now you were stuck trudging home in the middle of a frigid snowstorm.

It would’ve been more bearable if you had a sensible coat to wear. The thin scrap of wool you were currently sporting had been keeping you warm, sort of, since freshman year of high school. It made sense, seeing as that was the year your parents completely stopped giving a shit about you and your well being. You couldn’t afford a nicer coat, or even a shitty coat with no holes in it. 

The tip of your nose was so cold, you feared that touching it would cause it to snap right off. You fiddled with a tear in the left pocket of your sad coat. A nervous habit of yours. You didn’t even want to think about your feet. Your shoes were soaked through, but luckily you couldn’t even feel just how cold your toes were. But you carried on walking, tears stinging your eyes from the bitter wind. 

You groaned, knowing you still had about a block to walk.

Hearing what sounded like footsteps behind you, you whipped around on your heels, but too fast for your own good. The momentum of the spin, and the icy sleet below your feet was a recipe for a bad fall. Your stomach dropped as you felt yourself on the way to the ground, preparing yourself for a painful impact. But shockingly, you never hit the ground. All you felt was one hand gripping your forearm and another hand wrapped around your waist, holding tightly to keep you from colliding with the cold, hard concrete.

Still unsteady on your feet, you feel yourself being pulled back to stability. You release a shaky breath and compose yourself. You quickly pull the headphones from your ears. Smoothing down the front of your coat and tucking your hair behind your ear once more. Your cheeks reddened as you processed what just happened. Embarrassed by the events that just transpired, you squeaked out a meager “Thanks”. You were much too uncomfortable to look this person in the eyes, so you focused in on the hands. Masculine hands, large. No rings. An expensive looking watch rested on the stranger’s left wrist. 

“Are you alright?” A deep, imposing voice rumbled. You drew in another quivering breath. “Um- I- Uh- Yeah, I mean, yes. Yes. I’m okay.” You cursed yourself for being such an anxious, blubbering idiot. “Are you sure? Nothing hurt?” You deduced that this must be a man. The height, the voice, the hands. It all made sense. “Yes. Um- Thank you again.” You were practically whispering. You still had yet to make eye contact with this stranger who just rescued you from what would’ve been a nasty fall. 

Suddenly very aware that he was still holding onto you by the wrist and by the waist, you pulled away from him. Wrapping your arms around yourself defensively. Eyes still glued to the hands of this man. 

“I’m so sorry that you had to see that. I- I’ll just be going.” You stammered.

You took one last glance at the sleek, black wrist-watch on the man’s arm, sniffled, and turned around. Slowly this time. Continuing your walk home, only warmed by the heat of embarrassment still painted across your face.

It occurred to you that he was perhaps walking the same direction as you, so you made a point to turn right. This was in the complete wrong direction, but you wanted to avoid any other confrontation with the stranger. Again, cursing yourself for making your trip home longer to prevent social interaction.

You finally reach the front of your drab apartment building at nearly 10 o’clock. Teeth chattering and fingers shaking, you buzz into the building. Shoes wet with snow, you slosh through the lobby, and make your way to the stairs. Practically dragging yourself up to the second floor of apartments. You turned the key into the handle and opened the door to your shoebox of an apartment. Sliding off your sopping wet shoes, and hanging up your pitiful coat, you drop your bag of textbooks onto the small table in the living area. Taking care to be gentle with your laptop. 

Your laptop was easily the most expensive thing you owned, besides this apartment, and you valued it almost over your own life.

Letting your hair down, you yawned. Padding across the room to get to your tiny bedroom. You flop yourself onto the creaky twin bed and quickly fall fast asleep, thinking of the tall, mysterious man who, quite literally, swept you off your feet.

..

“Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!” You scolded yourself out loud as you scrambled to get yourself together. You had forgotten to set your alarms for your 8am English class. It was 7:58. Professor Ren was going to have your head on a platter. 

You practically choke on a stick of mint gum as you hastily shove it into your mouth. Brushing your teeth would take too much time. You don’t bother changing your clothes from yesterday night, but you spritz on some perfume, hopefully masking any odor. Breathing heavily, you throw on your coat, if it can even be called that, and scoop up your bookbag and laptop. You bolt down the stairs, and half-sprint out of the building. You headed toward campus as fast as your slightly-out-of-shape legs would carry you. 

Feeling rather asthmatic, you finally reach Ralter Hall. Speed walking to the lecture hall where you were certain you’d receive a tongue-lashing from Professor Ren. 

You reach the entrance to room 66. Swallowing your pride, you open the door. Instantly you feel the eyes of other students boring into you. You’ve never been late before. Shuffling to your seat awkwardly, you sit down and await the embarrassment that is about to ensue. 

You hear the professor clear his throat, commanding the attention of you and your classmates. “That was quite the entrance, Y/N.” You could’ve sworn he snickered at you under his breath. Wringing your hands, you slowly bring your eyes up to meet his, hoping that eye contact will help you seem less mortified.

“I’m so sorry, Professor Ren, sir. It won’t happen again.” You try your best to fake some confidence, but you have a sneaking suspicion that he will see right through it. He holds your gaze, and you can practically feel the judgement radiating from him. 

“It had better not. I don’t particularly enjoy students coming into my class late because they had a busy night drunkenly traipsing around the city. You’d think a student would want to be punctual and prepared during exam season.” He sneered.

You heard muffled laughter coming from different corners of the room, only furthering your humiliation. You instinctively reached your left hand into your coat pocket and began toying with it nervously. “I- I wasn’t drunk, sir. I was just-”

“I also do not enjoy back talk.” His words felt like a slap across the face. 

Did he really think that low of you? You had always been a good student. Never late to class, handed in all of your homework on time. Most would consider you an overachiever. Snagging A’s and B’s on nearly every assignment given. You worked really hard to earn your grades, and you had to, if you wanted to keep your academic scholarship. 

“See me after class please, Miss Y/N, I believe we have some things to discuss.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brief mentions of abuse and parental abandonment
> 
> You make a staggering realization about your scary English professor. An unexpected act of kindness makes your head spin. And you decide that maybe a party with some friends is in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2! I’ve already gotten a few Kudos !! Thank you guys so so much. Please give me suggestions/corrections/critiques! I’d love to hear them :)

Obviously, yes, he was quite attractive. But in this moment, your humiliation distracted you from Professor Ren’s silky black hair, and piercing honey-eyes.

All of the other students filed out of the lecture hall at the end of the class, leaving you and Professor Ren alone in the room. His character gave off a strong aura of power and authority. But underneath all of that, there was an air of sympathy for you. Something you weren’t used to seeing from men. Your last boyfriend, Ronan, left in a storm of rage as you lay on the ground clutching your stomach in pain. Your own father decided he didn’t feel like taking care of you anymore when you were just 14. So needless to say, you were not extremely comfortable around scary, strong-looking men. 

“I’m really sorry about coming in late, Professor. I promise you it will never happen again.” You decided to speak first, hoping it will move the encounter along more quickly. Continuing to thumb the hole in your coat, your leg bounced rapidly up and down. 

“I should hope not.” He grumbled.

You felt the judgement coming off of him in waves, and you felt the need to defend yourself. Making a feeble attempt to sound strong and confident, you managed a, “I just want to clarify, I wasn’t drunk sir, I had a late night at the library after a long work shift and I was just really tired and I forgot to set my alarms and-” You stop yourself. Partly because you realize you were rambling like an idiot, and partly because your eyes were suddenly glued to Professor Ren’s left wrist.

Your mouth was still open slightly as your gaze transfixed on the costly-looking watch he was wearing. It was the same exact watch that your rescuer wore the night before. Your eyes tracked down to his hands, drinking in the details of his long, calloused fingers. You most certainly notice that these hands were extremely similar, if not the same hands as your mystery rescuer. 

“I believe you.” He said. 

Clearly, he had noticed your eyes on his hands, and he drew them behind his back. This forced your gaze to either drop to the floor, or land on his eyes. You chose to make direct eye contact with him, hearing that he believed what you said.

“Y-You do?” You ask, waiting for a snide comment to follow his unusually kind statement.

“Yes. I was there. But I think you already knew that.” He made his way around his desk at the front of the room as he spoke and squatted down to reach into his bag.

Still trying to figure out what to say, and how to respond, you kept your eyes on him. Watching as he smoothly maneuvers about the desk and retrieves something from his school bag. It looks to be an article of clothing. Baby blue, and very soft-looking. He gestures at you to walk over to him. 

You do as he says, and shuffle yourself down towards him. Your mind was racing, like it was trying to catch up to your body as all of this was happening. After what feels like hours, you stop in front of the professor. He grabs your wrists and places your hands in front of your stomach, palms up, as if ready to receive something. Your eyes widen, and your mind instantly goes to some extremely dark and inappropriate places. Shoving those thoughts down, you gave Professor Ren an inquisitive look.

With that, he placed the soft, blue thing in your hands. 

You took a step back and held it up. Running your thumbs across the soft fabric. Your mouth fell open as you realized what it was. A brand new coat.

..

It was a long, blue wool coat. It had a hood and a big brown button at the neck so you could keep the hood up. You imagined if you put it on right now it would reach to about mid-thigh. 

Unable to articulate your gratitude, you tripped over your words.

“Sir, I- I can’t possibly take this. I’ve been saving up for a new one, so you can just return this one. I mean- thank you, I don’t want you to think I don’t appreciate it, I- I most certainly do. I’m very grateful. It’s just- Ugh. I can’t take this. It must’ve cost a fortune.” You babbled on and on about how you couldn’t take it, but you thanked him profusely. You grew more and more embarrassed by the whole situation.

Your English professor was the one who caught you last night. Your English professor now knows you’re a terrible klutz. He also knows that you can’t afford something as crucial as a new coat. He knows that you are awkward and poor. Not really what you wanted your smoking-hot professor thinking of when he sees you.

“Y/N, take it. You’ll need it. It cost me $30. I spend more on Starbucks coffee on a weekly basis. I insist that you keep it. Nobody should have to walk around wearing that thin, useless scrap of faux wool.” His words were stern, but not hurtful. He appeared genuinely concerned for your well being. You were not used to such kindness and generosity. He seemed to be analyzing your thoughts as you were thinking them. His beautiful brown eyes taking in every detail of your expressions. 

“Um- yeah. Okay. Thank you, like, so much. How can I pay you back? I get my paycheck this coming Friday so I can give you the money then.” You weren’t keen on accepting charity. It made you feel inferior.

“No. No need to pay me back. This is a gift. I won’t accept any form of repayment.” It was clear that he was dead serious. “Put it on. Throw that tattered old thing away.” He half-demanded.

Reluctantly, you shook your old coat off your shoulders, and pulled on the beautiful new coat. Closing your eyes and feeling the warmth that it brought was euphoric. You let out a small sigh at the comfort of it. You wrapped your arms around yourself, as if giving yourself a hug, and let yourself be warm for a little while. You then realized that you were still standing in front of your English teacher.

Immediately straightening up and tucking your hair behind your ear. You cleared your throat. Thanking him once more, all the while he was just looking at you. Staring, really. 

“Um. I guess I’ll just be going, unless you need anything else?” You squeaked.

“Yes, actually. I have one request.” He responds.

You blink up at him, in all of his tall glory, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

“Please, be more careful next time you walk home alone in the dark. You never know what sort of monsters lurk in the night.” He finishes. He turns around as if to dismiss you. You grab your old coat and bookbag and hastily leave the room. Entirely confused, and thankful, and unsure, and overwhelmed.

As soon as you shut the door behind you, you lean against the wall a few feet away. This gave you a moment to actually breathe. Holy. Shit. You think to yourself. Still wrapped in the beautiful coat just gifted to you, your mind wandered. 

You thought of his large hands wrapped around you once more. His low voice whispering sweet things into your ear, as you snuggle into his broad chest. 

Jesus Christ. Get yourself together.

Finally snapping out of your horny daze, you exit Ralter Hall. You needed to be as far away from Professor Ren as possible. 

Surrounded by the warmth of the blue coat, your walk back to your apartment is much more tolerable. As soon as you open the door, you whip out your phone and call Rose. You needed a night to party.

Rose was a friend of yours from school. You had met not too long ago, and hit it off right away. You often pull all-nighters together, and get coffee every Thursday from a small cafe called Babu’s Beans. She was also your go-to-gal for a night out. You dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

A cheerful Rose picks up the phone, opening up with her favorite nickname for you. “Hey, Chi-Chi Bean! What’s up?” 

“Is Poe having a party tonight? I need some alcohol and shitty dance music to take my mind off of life.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!!!! There is an attempted sexual assault in this chapter, and some small mentions of abuse/abandonment. I promise it won’t be this dark all the time!!
> 
> What could go wrong? A party with some friends would surely take your mind off things. What’s not to love about cheap alcohol and deafening dance music?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about all of the dark shit going on in the story so far. I don’t have a concrete outline for this, so I’m just writing as I become inspired! Also, i’m thinking of making chapter 4 from Kylo’s POV so be ready for that!! Hero Kylo Ren is a personal favorite

Your dress was much too tight and short. You felt like every 13 seconds you had to yank it down so your whole vagina wasn’t hanging out. 

“You look H-O-T, hot, Chi-Chi Bean!” Rose tells you as she finishes her last swipe of mascara. She’s wearing a red jumpsuit, with a deep V-neck. You both certainly look ready to party.

You chose a more plain look, still sexy, but undeniably plain. You wore a simple black dress. It was quite tight-fitting, hugging your curves. You embellished the look with a silver chain necklace, silver hoop earrings, (donated by Rose) and a pair of red high-heels. The heels were on the shorter side. Walking around on six-inch toothpicks for the night did not sound like very much fun. 

As you both prepared to leave your apartment after getting ready, you tugged on your new coat. Rose noticed.

“Where’d you get that? It looks so nice!” She questioned you.

What the hell were you supposed to tell her? Oh yeah, my English professor rescued me from eating concrete the other night, and noticed that my coat was ratty because I’m broke as a joke. So he bought me a brand new one. And now I can’t stop thinking about him and his big ass hands and gruff voice and tallness. No biggie.

“Uh- It’s actually a long story. I’ll tell you later. We should get going!” You narrowly avoid discussing the topic. Poe’s apartment was a ways away from your own, so you and Rose hopped in an Uber. 

Poe was that friend who you couldn’t really depend on, but totally meant well. He was a partier, and was more likely to take tequila shots with you than listen to you vent about life and real world problems. Honestly though, you didn’t mind. He was pleasant and friendly just the way he was. He threw parties, like, every other day.

..

You weren’t a party girl by any stretch, but you figured a night out would do you some good.

Pulling up onto Poe’s street, you could see the difference in wealth. Poe was a trust fund kid. His apartment rent and college tuition paid for by his parents. His place certainly showed it. He resided in a standalone, charcoal colored apartment. A large front door beckoning college students in for a night of cheap alcohol and questionable company. 

You hopped gingerly out of the Uber, hoping you didn’t accidentally flash anyone as you shimmied from the back seat. Arm-in-arm with Rose, you made your way up the front steps. The music could be heard miles away, and you could smell the booze-fueled euphoria filling the air around you. 

“Hey! You guys made it! You’re not the boring-ass, workaholics I took you to be, huh?” Poe comes striding over, red Solo cup in hand. He wasn’t stumbling or slurring, but he clearly had a few. He was trailed by Finn, his on-again, off-again boyfriend. 

“You ladies look su-super hot.” Finn slurs. Either he had already slammed a few drinks, or he was a major lightweight. 

“Why, thank you Finn!” Rose pipes up. She, Finn and Poe soon get lost in a conversation about where she gets her party clothes. You decide to go find yourself something to drink. Eventually hitting the motherlode of Tito’s vodka with blue raspberry Kool-Aid packets as an option if you didn’t want to drink it straight.

Opting for Kool-Aid vodka, you pour some into a cup and add the bright blue powder. You take a swig and grimace at the first gulp warming your throat as it travels down. 

Suddenly, Rose is pulling you by the arm into the living room, where a crowd of people are dancing. You’re not surprised to see that she has already found a beer to drink.

The bass of whatever crappy EDM song this was blared through Poe’s fancy sound system. Perfect for a bunch of twenty-somethings to dance to and get lost in the haze of alcohol. You and Rose immediately began to move to the music.

You weren’t a terrible dancer. You certainly weren’t a ‘good’ dancer, but when you did high school theatre, you were classified as a ‘mover’. Luckily dancing skill did not matter here because most of those in attendance paid no mind, or wouldn’t even remember tonight when they woke up in the morning. 

You and Rose got more comfortable dancing, and soon enough both Finn and Poe joined you. Singing along to the music, hands locked with Rose as you twirled around. 

The vodka was kicking in, and the colorful strobe lights began to blend together.

Fuck it. You thought to yourself. “Rose! Come take shots with me!” You shouted over to your tipsy friend.

“Oh shoot, Y/N is going hard tonight, y’all!” Poe shouted.

Rose, Finn and Poe all stumbled over to you, still sweaty from dancing and drinking. Hands shaking, you poured out four tequila shots. 

All of you tossed them back quickly, and you shuddered at the taste. You didn’t care much for tequila, but it got the job done. You immediately poured another one for each of you. You and Poe took them easily. Finn decided against a second shot, so you took his. Rose eventually threw hers back, but needed a little encouragement.

You went to pour yourself another, and Rose shot you a concerned look. “Hey, hey, hey. Slow down, Chi-Chi Bean.” She put a hand on your shoulder.

You shrugged her off, and poured it anyway. Swallowing it easily. You’ve discovered that if you’re drunk enough, alcohol basically tastes like water. Your mind was still swirling with thoughts of Professor Ren, and you hated yourself for it. 

You threw any sensibility out the window and brought the tequila bottle to your lips. You took several gulps before coming up for air.

“Holy shit, Y/N.” Poe and Finn said in unison.

You took one last swig and set the bottle down. Releasing a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. You began the trek to the bathroom. “Hey Poe, where can I go piss?” You slurred in the general direction of him. 

“Down the hall, second door on the right. Rose, you should go with her.” Poe said with a tone of concern.

“I’m a big girl, Dameron. I can- I can go pee by mys-s-self” The shots and chugs of tequila were starting to kick in. Your sentences sounded strange and incomprehensible to your ears. You knew you were pretty far gone, but you really didn’t care. You liked having a blank mind. You could be free of Professor Ren, your abusive ex, your parents who abandoned you, your shitty apartment, your exhausting job. It got to be too much sometimes. So honestly, you thought getting schnockered was a good escape comparitevely. 

Forcing one foot in front of the other, you make your way down the long hallway. The floor seemed to move like jelly underneath your feet. You tried to blink away the blurriness in your eyes, to no avail.

“Hey, gorgeous. Where are you headed?” A voice called you. You had no idea where the voice was coming from. You turned around and there stood a brunette young man. You couldn’t really tell what he looked like because, well, you couldn’t really see properly.

“B-bathroom.” You giggled.

He snaked an arm around your waist. “I can help you get there, baby girl.” He nudged you further down the hallway, well past the door that Poe said was the bathroom. You continued being pushed by him until you reached the back door.

When he took you out of the apartment, you were facing another street. Poe didn’t really have a backyard. There were no cars in sight, and nobody else from the party was standing out there.

The man turned to face you, putting his index finger under your chin. “What’s your name, beautiful?” He attempted a sultry voice. 

“Um, I- I don’t remember.” You burst into hysterical laughter at your own drunken stupidity, completely unaware of how serious your current situation was. All of a sudden. He gripped your jaw tightly, it hurt, and you cried out. He squeezed your chin and pushed on your cheeks, forcing your mouth to come open. You let out a small whine and tried to get away, but was still holding you. The arm around your waist began to slither its way down to your bottom, and you squirmed under his touch. You wanted nothing more than to get away. He continued to grope you, and he shoved his fingers in your mouth to keep you quiet. 

In what felt like an instant, you heard a car skid on asphalt. You suddenly felt extremely nauseous. You heard someone coming, but before they reached you, you threw up all over the man who was assaulting you. His hold on your mouth meant totally projectile vomiting all over him. Right after you finished retching, he released his grip.

You finally saw why he had let go of you. An extremely tall, built man had seen the two of you, and had hopped out of his car to help. You felt like you were moving in slow motion. You brought an arm up to wipe your mouth as you watched the scene unfold. 

The man had your assailant on the ground. He was shouting in his face, and had a fist pulled back, ready to fire at any second. 

“...Don’t ever touch her again! Do you hear me? You so much as come near her, I swear to God I will make your life a living hell. And that’s only if I let you live.” He continued shouting, with a fist holding the front of the boy’s shirt. He lifted him to his feet as if he weighed nothing, and simply threw him in the opposite direction of you.

Still struggling to gather what had happened, you were still quite drunk, you just stood there, gaping like an idiot.

The man who just saved you stood tall in front of you. You felt gross. You just drank so much tequila that you threw up all over a man who was trying to assault you. You felt dirty, in all aspects of the word.

“Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.” The voice sounded oddly familiar, but you couldn’t pick it out. Your vision was still spotty, but you could make out his tall frame, dark hair, and his hands.

His hands.

That same watch you’ve seen twice before was glaring at you. You blinked several times, not saying a word. Is Professor Ren seriously saving your ass again? He speaks once more, snapping you out of your trance. “Y/N. Please, talk to me. Did he hurt you?” He spoke with urgency.

“Um. I-I’m a bit drunk. I’m n-not sure what’s happening.” You laughed nervously, and felt yourself swaying in place. You grabbed his arm for stability. Wow. He had some nice arms. Muscular.

“Come on. I’ll take you home.” He says gently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it so far!! Please please please leave comments/suggestions/critiques! I’d love to hear anything!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual assault 
> 
> This is the same as chapter 3, but we’re observing Kylo and his reactions to what happens to you at the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the late update, I’ve been feeling not quite right lately, and motivation is hard to come by. I didn’t want to call this “Kylos POV” because it isn’t really, but we’re sort of watching the events through his eyes, if that makes sense.

Groaning, Professor Ren lifted the coffee mug back to his lips. Yes, it was 8pm, but coffee was always appropriate. Closing his computer with a huff, he leaned back in the black leather office chair. As he ran a hand through his black locks, Kylo’s mind traveled back to the small, polite young lady whom he had taken a liking to. She smelt of sweet flowers and vanilla, but not so overpowering that it made him want to puke. She was very clearly shy, and awkward, but those were some of her most endearing qualities. Along with her intelligence. She excelled in Ren’s class. She wasn’t one to raise her hand and shout out answers, but she hands in every assignment on time, and clearly puts in maximum effort always. She was very evidently a hard worker, but he imagined that even if she didn’t try very hard, she’d still do well. Professor Ren saw a natural gift of intelligence in her. 

That was, until later in the night.

Leaving his office, gray suit jacket draped over his muscular forearm, Kylo hopped into the driver’s side of the Porsche that was parked about a block away. Attempting and failing to shake this young woman from his thoughts. 

Kylo had a bad habit of driving too fast when he was lost in thought, or angry, or overwhelmed. He sped along down the street. Driving fast was exhilarating, it helped him feel alive. Kylo pulled onto a street full of apartments. He had to drive past them to get to his place. He knew, realistically, many of his more wealthy students probably resided there, so he drove a bit slower down this road.

In hindsight, he was glad he did.

A little further down the street, Kylo could hear loud music playing. He rolled his eyes when he saw colorful flashing lights on his left. Probably some crazy college party. Kylo may have slowed down quite a bit, but he was still going about 10 miles per hour over the speed limit. 

He turned his head just quickly enough to see a couple standing out behind an apartment. At first, Kylo didn’t pay much attention to the boy and girl, but the longer his gaze lingered, the more red flags popped up. The guy was all over her, and the girl did not seem interested, in fact, she didn’t seem physically capable of being interested. Her eyes were droopy, and her limbs looked weak. She was clearly drunk out of her mind.

Kylo screeched to a halt when he saw who the girl was, and what was happening. That disgusting piece of human garbage was groping you and trying to shove his hand up your dress. Kylo immediately felt a rush of anger, and possessiveness. This only amplified when he saw that you were still wearing the blue wool coat he had bought for you. 

When Kylo got out of the car, the shitbag, asswipe guy had his fingers in your mouth, and you looked as pale as a ghost. That monstrosity heard Kylo shut his car door and turned around. That gave you just enough time to toss up the contents of your stomach all over the pervert.

Kylo yanked him backwards by his jacket, slamming him to the ground. 

“What in the hell are you doing you piece of shit? I should kick your ass right here, right now!” He shouted, one hand holding the kid down, and the other clenched into a fist, ready to fly at any moment. 

“Don’t ever touch her again! Do you hear me? You so much as come near her, I swear to God I will make your life a living hell. And that’s only if I let you live.” Kylo yelled as he lifted the boy from the ground and half-tossed him towards the sidewalk, away from you.

Kylo turned to look at you, but your mind seemed miles away. He could tell you were still not all there. 

“Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.” He pleaded. It looked as if you still had no idea what had just happened. Kylo noticed that you were staring intently at his hands.

“Y/N. Please, talk to me. Did he hurt you?” Kylo continued to press you with questions. Finally, you spoke to him, slurring, but your speech was semi-comprehensible.

“Um. I-I’m a bit drunk. I’m n-not sure what’s happening.” Kylo could tell you were dizzy, and he held out his arm, which you grabbed onto. He felt how cold your hands were, despite the coat keeping you warm. He wanted so desperately to keep you comfortable and cozy.

“Come on. I’ll take you home.” Kylo speaks slowly, allowing you to process his words. He could still smell the alcohol on your breath, and knew that you were still far from sober. He placed a hand at the small of your back, and led you toward his car. Professor Ren saw your eyes widen as you saw where he was taking you. He felt you dig your heels into the ground and try to turn around. 

“No. Please, I-I don’t want to.” Kylo heard you croak. At first he didn’t understand what you meant, but soon the dots connected. He immediately pulled his hands away from you, hoping to reassure you of his intentions.

“Oh. I promise you, Y/N, you don’t have to worry. I just want to keep you safe and get you home. I’m not going to hurt you.” Kylo promised you. If nothing else, Kylo was a man of his word. His heart couldn’t help but ache for you. What kind of trauma did you have that made you believe he would hurt you? 

Kylo placed his hand on your back once more to help you walk, after you nodded your approval to him. He opened the passenger side door of his car, and helped you into the seat. Soon enough, Kylo was pulling away, and you were swaying yourself to sleep to the hum of the car’s engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it so far, I know I’m pretty inconsistent, and that’s totally on me, but I’m hoping to be back to normal-ish soon! Thanks for reading, please drop comments/critiques/ideas or anything you want! :))))


End file.
